


Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: 50 Sentences, 50 kisses, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Kisses, I'll add tags when necessary, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Pirates, Random AUs, closet kisses, cute and fluff, kisses on the temple, mistletoe kiss, spy AU, superhero au, under 250 words, witness program au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 50 Nikolina kisses.<br/>Each chapter is a short drabble of 250 or less words.</p><p>All sorts of aus I can think of and can be read in whichever order you want to.</p><p>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Drive Me Crazy

_**I.** _

_You drive me crazy_   
_I just can't sleep_   
_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_   
_Oh... crazy,_   
_But it feels alright_   
_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

 

 

 

Nikolai is the craziest guy she’s ever met. And he drives her crazy. So damn much. Which is why she’s got him shoved against a wall now. But her eyes can’t seem to focus on anywhere else other than his mouth, his beautiful, soft, delicious-looking mouth. She was mad about something, she knows that, but all her thoughts flew out the window the second she found herself just a breath away from his lips. Saints…

“See something good?” his smug voice breaks through her thoughts and she remembers why she’s mad. Boy had the audacity to claim she likes him as more than friends. Hah! As If! As… if… She tries to say something, Or to hit him. But the only thing her brain wants to do is to kiss the hazel eyed man, till the two faint from lack of air. And so she does, throwing caution to the wind. Her lips crash on his and they burn together, bottled passion bursting through every pore in her skin. He deepens the kiss, her knees turning to jelly in the process and all she can think about is why on earth they waited so long for this.

 

 

 

 


	2. Picture This

_**II.** _

_Picture this, first kiss in the moonlight_  
_Slow dance, cover band playing all night_

 

 

 

Come on, he said. It’ll be fun, he said. And it had been, up until five seconds ago when the music switched from a salsa rhythm to a slow ballad, couples throughout the dance floor scooting closer to sway to it.

And them? Awkwardly standing there, staring at each other. Nikolai’s Adam’s apple bobs as he gulps down and Alina is forced to lick her lips as a sudden need to kiss that spot rushes through her veins. Her secret crush on her best friend will be the death of her, for sure. His eyes snap to her mouth, where her tongue had just been a fraction of second ago. A hand cups her face, while the other pulls her closer, her heart starting to beat frantically _. Is he going to kiss me? Or is this how people slow dance??_ He leans down, his head getting closer and closer until his lips hover over hers. “I want to kiss you, Alina” his breath is warm against her lips and they part in shock at his confession. She nods faintly, unsure she can trust her words and before any of them can change their minds, his lips are on hers, tender and loving, sending jolts of electricity through her body. It’s pure magic.

She can’t wait for the next, and the next, and the next.

 

 

 

 


	3. You Make Me Crazier

_**III.** _

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

 

 

 

Why would she do that?? Her brain must hate her so much! This was not supposed to happen at all. Why would she just blurt out that she fancied Nikolai? To his face??! Now he’s going to tease her mercilessly, and she’ll never be able to face him again. There goes their friendship and all her hopes of one day making him fall for her. She needs to fix this, “Never mind that. I must have glitched,” she chuckles nervously, “Just, forget it.” She glances upwards hoping to see him nodding in agreement, but instead his eyes are locked on hers, an unseen fire burning there. “Wha—” she starts, but is soon interrupted when Nikolai kisses her, the two losing balance in the process and falling on his sofa.

“I knew it, I knew you liked me that way,” he says between kisses, Alina’s mind growing fuzzy, her whole body tingling from happiness, “And I won’t forget it, Cuz I feel the same way” he finishes before deepening the kiss. A giggle bursts through her, dying on his lips, happiness taking over as they kiss for what feels like forever.

 

 

 

 


	4. You Are In Love

_**IV.** _

_One night he wakes_  
_Strange look on his face_  
_Pauses, then says._  
_"You're my best friend."_  
_And you knew what it was_  
_He is in love_  
  
_You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
_You can feel it on the way home, way home_  
_You could see it with the lights out, lights out_  
_You are in love, true love_

 

 

 

“We’re very sorry, but we only have one vacant room, and it’s a single bed…” the lady apologises in her thick Irish accent. Nikolai trades a look with Alina, both knowing they need the sleep more than bed space. “We’ll take it.” He accepts. As soon as they’re in bed the two fall asleep quickly, barely registering the lack of personal space.

When she wakes up, Alina finds herself entangled in Nikolai’s arms and the boy himself looking at her through bleary eyes. “Morning” he mumbles but Alina can’t say a word, his body warm against hers and his mussed hair and sleepy eyes making him more adorable, and kissable, than ever. Without thinking, she kisses him, a short chaste kiss quickly followed by a good morning of her own. Nikolai just looks at her, stunned into silence. She giggles at his reaction, pleased at how she got him speechless, but quickly gets worried she might have overstepped some invisible line. “Oh to hell with it” she mumbles before going in for another kiss. This time, Nikolai kisses back, a smug smile forming in his lips as he realises just exactly what is going on.

 

 

 

 


	5. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now a bit of a superhero au :3

_**V.** _

_I try to picture me without you but I can't_  
  
_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
_Just not for long, for long._  
_And live with me forever now,_  
_You pull the blackout curtains down_  
_Just not for long, for long._

 

 

 

This was it. They were going to end it all. This super villain had been terrorizing Os Alta for too long and Alina and Nikolai were going to destroy it once and for all. Or die trying. Which was looking more and more like the more probable ending. They were currently hiding behind some debris, Alina’s heart beating out of compass, her body covered in scratches and injuries. Nikolai sat by her, in a physical state quite similar to hers. “We’re not gonna make it are we, Nikolai?” she asked, despair dripping from her words.

Nikolai flashed his characteristic smile before leaning closer and whispering, rather loudly, in her ear, “It is only improbable Alina. There’s still a chance we might win this!” Saints, he could be so infuriating with his “improbable, not impossible” life motto. Yet, all she could focus on was his hot breath against her skin, making it tingle too much. Her breath got caught in her throat as she thought about all the chances she’d had to confess her feelings for him. All lost. All gone. Now they were most likely going to die and he had no idea about how she felt…

“Nikolai?”

“Yes?”

She kissed him, fast and fiercely, scared of his reaction, scared of dying before ending the kiss. “I love you” she breathed. Another bomb exploded, but Nikolai just smiled, “I know” before kissing her, the destruction around them forgotten for the moment.

 

 

 

 


	6. Sparks Fly

_**VI.** _

_Drop everything now_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
_Take away the pain_  
_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 

 

 

“And the Oscar goes to… Nikolai Lantsov!!” SAINTS! He won!!

Alina was buzzing with happiness over her friend, he’d finally won that Oscar he’d worked so hard for. An Oscar for best Actor. Nikolai. She quickly turned to the man of the hour and gave him a squeezing hug. Nikolai returned the hug with equal strength and tucked his head on the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent.

“Congratulations Nikolai!” she chirped when they broke the hug, her body already missing his warmth. Suddenly she realised how close they still were and how he looked at her with such intent, making her all gooey inside. Stop it. Now was not the time to go crazy over him, the whole world was watching them. The whole wo—

And then he kissed her. Full on the mouth, hands cupping her face, their bodies so close she could feel his warmth again. Alina kissed him back, pulling in on the lapels of his formal jacket to keep him close. He kissed her. Nikolai had actually kissed her. And she was kissing him back. Saints, this was all she’d ever— “Mr Lantsov, would you,” a throat was cleared before the interrupting voice continued, “Would please come to the stage?”

Nikolai let her go and walked to the stage with a goofy smile, but not without giving her another kiss, this one quick and feathery. Saints… Alina had a feeling they were not going to make it to any after-party tonight.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look me in the eye and tell me this song wasn't written for Nikolai. come on.


	7. Don't Say It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fake dating hell yeah!

_**VII.** _

_Without your lips on mine no the sun doesn't shine and no I can't breathe_   
_I can't breathe_   
_Your words are a symphony music that sings to me no I can't breathe_   
_I can't Breathe_   
_I can't Breathe_

 

 

 

All in all, the plan wasn’t bad. Pretending to date, be seen here and there, let the rumours spread. Soon they saw results. Nikolai’s mother stopped annoying him about dating and Alina finally got rid of her ex who didn’t seem to take a hint. Or several hundreds. It was just two best friends helping each other out.

Tonight was their big breakup night. In the middle of a big party. They’d fight over something, split and go on their own ways. The friendship would remain but for a while they would not talk to each other. The plan was brilliant, but Alina was feeling like on the verge of having a heart attack. Why was she feeling so sick over the loss of this fake relationship?

“Alina?” Nikolai spoke quietly when he found her on the balcony. “Are you all right?” he was worried. Great...

“I… yeah… Just getting ready for the big show.” She offered a reassuring smile that had no effect whatsoever.

“Well… I’m not.”

“What?”

“This breakup… I’m not ok with it, Alina.”

She was confused, this was HIS plan. “Why?”

In two strides he was in front of her, a finger holding her chin, “Because it’s real for me, it has always been.” He wasted no time then, taking her lips within his own, kissing her into oblivion.

“I love you so much” he breathed mid-kiss.

She smiled before kissing him back, her heart feeling much better now.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. I Hate You, Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dash of drama

_**VIII.** _

  
_I admit I’m in and out of my head_   
_Don’t listen to a single word I’ve said_   
_Just hear me out before you run away_   
_‘Cause I can’t take this pain_   


_I hate you, don’t leave me_

 

 

 

“NIKOLAI!! Wake up! Come on, WAKE UP!!” Alina screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit his chest over and over again, hoping against hope he’d wake up. He’d fallen into the pool and never came up and Alina had dived in after him, fully clothed, and brought him back up. She’d pumped his chest and gave him mouth to mouth but nothing happened. He wasn’t waking up. He’d coughed some water, but wasn’t waking up. And she could feel his pulse growing faint by the second.

This wasn’t happening. She couldn’t lose him. Not her Nikolai. The insufferable and too full of himself Nikolai that drove her mad… with love. Saints. She had been so blind.

“Please Nikolai. Don’t die…” she whispered, both hands on his face, foreheads touching. “Don’t die… I love you, you buffoon. Who am I going to yell at now? Play pranks on? Go on fake dates to avoid crazy exes?”

She kissed him then. A faint and tender kiss on his cold lips. Alina made to pull back but a hand held her firm in place. Her eyes bulged in surprise as a voice, his voice, filled her ears, “Don’t worry love. I’m not going anywhere.” His eyes fluttered open and they shone with mischief before he continued, “Took you long enough,” he smirked, “I love you too, sunshine.”

 

 

 

 


	9. I Know Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thievery ahoy!

_**IX.** _

 

  
_Baby, I know places we won't be found_   
_And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down_   
_Cause I, I know places we can hide_   
_I know places, I know places_

 

 

 

The stampede of the oprichniki thundered behind them as Alina and Nikolai ran for cover. Stealing the Darkling’s prized jewel, the Shadow, the biggest serendibite to ever be found, was no easy feat, but they had done it anyway. And here they were now, trying to hold as still and silent as possible while the guards tried to find them.

They were huddled in a dark and tiny boiler room. Alina could feel every inch of his body, its heat seeping through the fabric and warming her insides. She tried to put some distance, his proximity doing funny things to her mind and body, but fell instead on his lap, somehow.

“Hello there.” He said, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Shut it.” She snapped and tried to get up, only to be shushed by Nikolai.

There were footsteps close by. And Alina’s face was awfully close to Nikolai’s. She gulped at the sight of his lips. His hands were on her back, holding her still and too close for comfort.

“Nikolai,” she whispered and his eyes snapped to hers, “You drive me mad.” She let out, the confession sparking a new fire in his eyes.

“I know, love.” He whispered back before his lips found hers and he kissed her with an urgency and passion so heated she swore he’d set fire to their surroundings.

So this was what being kissed by Nikolai felt like.

The rush of stealing a prized jewel had nothing on this.

 

 

 

 


	10. Love is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sprinkle of superhero au <3

_**X.** _

_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do,_  
_If this is love,_  
_Then love completes me,_  
_Cause it feels like I've been missing you,_  
_A simple equation,_  
_With no complications,_  
_To leave you confused,_  
_If this is love, love, love,_  
_Hmm it's the easiest thing to do_

 

 

 

Well… She should have known. He was too cocky, too elegant, too perfect. The signs were all there. And to be honest, she had always hoped it was him…

“So…” he winced, his bloodied shirt discarded now that his chest was bandaged, “I guess the secret’s out, huh?” a half-smile half-wince on his face.

Alina smiled down on him before bending down, her lips so close she could feel his breath mingling with hers, “That my hero’s secret identity is you, Nikolai?” he gulped, his focus solely on her lips, “I’m not really surprised, your flirt never really changed, with or without mask.” She purred and Nikolai could only lick his lips in tortured anticipation. He’d always hoped this would go the other way, she losing it while he closed in on her. But serious injuries have a way of changing things and his only safe port had been Alina, who lived close by and for once wasn’t the target of the local villain.

She bit her lip, suddenly unsure if she was doing this right. Should she just kiss him? But he did deserve some torture, the two being friends for so long and him keeping this secret from her. For what? To flirt some more?

“Are you going to kiss me or do I have to beg?” he pleaded, making Alina smile.

Enough with torture, she thought before kissing him, a long and passionate kiss. Nikolai let out a moan and she smiled again in utter satisfaction.

 

 

 

 


	11. Stay, Stay, Stay

_**XI.** _

_And I said,_   
_Stay, stay, stay._   
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._   
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._   
_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

 

 

 

“Please don’t go!” she blurted, just as Nikolai opened the door.

He turned around, his face questioning, “Why?”

Why? She… just didn’t want him to go. She hadn’t planned her words, her reasoning. But… Truth was that she still thought about that night they’d spent together almost a year ago. But she couldn’t tell him that, not when she’d made clear that it had been a one night thing. But it wasn’t, was it?

“I… I…”

“You… you… what, Alina?” he demanded, walking towards her.

She gulped.

“Tell me” he breathed when he was close enough to touch.

She took his scent in. Sea and freshly cut wood. It was dizzying. She was too far gone, wasn’t she? To almost faint with just his scent?

“I want you to stay…” she said, her voice just a whisper.

“Why?”

“Because… I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about you…” she confessed, her eyes focused on his chest and its rhythmic movement.

“Good.” What? She jerked her head up only to find a smug smile on his face. GOOD?

He took her face and closed the distance between them until he was just a breath away. “Because I can’t stop thinking about you either.” He finished before kissing her.

His lips were hot and sweet, gliding over hers with a newfound passion. She moaned, lightheaded over the turn of events, and parted her lips, welcoming his teasing tongue, deepening the kiss. She pulled him towards her bedroom, not wanting to part from him, not even for one second.

 

 

 

 


	12. Falling In Love

_**XII.** _

_Everyday should be a new day,_  
_To make you smile and find a new way,_  
_Of falling in love,_  
_Yeah falling in love._

 

 

 

 

The town clock struck the hour. 2 am.

“Oh saints! I should really go home!” Alina said, startled by the clock. Nikolai turned on his heels and flashed a mischievous smile.

“So soon?”

“Soon? It’s 2 am!” she said, picking up her bag. She knocked the empty popcorn bucket over and it rolled away. She cursed.

She’d spent the entire day in the company of Nikolai Lantsov. Well, they’d been locked in an elevator together and after getting past her initial annoyance at his… whole self, she’d found they actually got along quite well. With a few snide remarks in the middle. As soon as they were out, Nikolai wasted no time and invited her for dinner, and cinema, and a dance. And now it was really late.

How everything had turned into a date? She hadn’t the faintest…

Nikolai chuckled before picking up the bucket and throwing it into the trash. The stars shone above them and the waves crashed on the beach.

“Do you really want to go? We’re having such a great time!” he said.

“Well… I’m tired!” she complained, a blush creeping up as he walked closer.

“Then let me walk you home” he whispered, so close now she could see every speck in his eyes.

“Will there be a goodnight kiss?” she blurted.

His eyes sparkled, “Only if you want it…”

She nodded. A moment later his lips were on hers. Warm, soft, sweet. She moaned, getting lost in his kiss.

 

 

 

 


	13. This Hope is Treacherous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*

_**XIII.** _

_I can't decide if it's a choice_  
_Getting swept away_  
_I hear the sound of my own voice_  
_Asking you to stay_  
_And all we are is skin and bone_  
_Trained to get along_  
_Forever going with the flow,_  
_But you're friction_

  
_This slope is treacherous_  
_This path is reckless_  
_This slope is treacherous_  
_I, I, I like it_

 

 

 

 

She was leaving. Forever. To live a mousy life with the tracker… Who never really accepted her… It pained Nikolai to watch her go back to that life, to lose her powers… to leave him behind… He had accepted it a long time ago, that his feelings for the summoner ran deeper than simple friendship.

He suspected she had similar feelings, her reaction to his almost-kisses very telling, but there was always Mal in the background…

“Wait…” he whispered.

Alina turned around, just a few paces away, “What is it?”

“We… It’s a shame, really.”

“What?”

“We never got that kiss…” he finished with a sheepish smile. Alina smiled, melting a little at the view.

“True…”

“Think I could get a goodbye kiss?” he almost begged.

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling too hot. A goodbye kiss? With Nikolai? A flash of a night by the lake came back and her heart skipped a beat. She still wished he’d kissed her then. Maybe… maybe they could share one last kiss… It hurt to think of it as such, her heart already wishing they had a lifetime to kiss each other.

“I suppose... Saints do grant wishes, right?” she slowly walked back to him, a hopeful shine in his eyes.

“I’d believe so”

She took his face and kissed him then. A hot, electrifying, beautiful kiss.

Suddenly she didn’t want to leave at all.

She wanted to stay, here, with _him_.

 

 

 

 


	14. Kiss The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sha la la la la la

_**XIV.** _

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

 

 

 

 

 

There she was. Hiding in a corner, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her hair in a simple braid. She looked slightly out of place, her eyes darting from the clock closing in on midnight and all the single men that crowded the party.

Nikolai walked up to her, casual, cool, but feeling like a 5th grader with a first crush, “Hello Alina.” She started and looked at him like a deer in headlights for a second before calming down and shooting him a scowl.

“What do you want?”

“Keep you company” he stated, balancing on his heels. A smile on the corner of his lips.

Alina bit her lip, trying to not be impressed by his adorable look. “I don’t need company”

“But you look like you’re trying to avoid drunken midnight kisses. I thought with me around no one would dare touch you.” He winked.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

 

The guests began the countdown.

A man that looked like her childhood crush locked his eyes on her before walking her way.

“On no!” she cursed.

Quick as a flash, Nikolai pulled her into his arms. “Relax, he’ll go away”

“Not if he doesn’t see us kissing.” She panicked.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he breathed, eyes burning into hers.

“…Please do”

And then he kissed her, clock striking twelve.

His lips were sweet and burning. So delicious she wanted to drown in them. She could kiss him forever.

 

 

 

 


	15. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's show mal who can kiss alina better ( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ )

_**XV.** _

_And I don't know where I went wrong_  
_But I feel like moving on_  
  
_And I saw your face through the night_  
_We were in the wrong place_  
_But it was perfect timing_  
_In this dark room, you led me to the light_  
_We were in the wrong place_  
_But it was perfect timing_

 

 

 

 

Well… This was unexpected.

Mal had stormed away from the theatre as soon as Alina let out a moan, a real unrehearsed moan.

They were just doing a play, her and Nikolai. And Mal was the director. Her almost-boyfriend who seemed to only really want her when she tried to let him go.

But when the kiss came, a simple peck on the lips as the play demanded, Nikolai drew her into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. There was tongue. There were hands holding her close. There was the fateful moan.

And then there were Mal’s protests, that went unheard as she kissed back her insufferable, but incredibly attractive and funny and smart, friend. She got lost in his feverish lips and hands and body. All thoughts of anything or anyone else vanished from her mind.

His hands were on her hair. His mouth on her neck.

She tipped her head back in blind pleasure and moaned his name as his lips did unspeakable things to her.

And the she remembered they were still in the theatre. Still in costume. And there were still people around.

She broke the kiss, suddenly embarrassed of such a display. Genya was clapping away, “Go Alina!”

“What did we just do?” she hissed at Nikolai, who had the goofiest smile on his face.

“I believe we just kissed. And sent your whatever he is back to the hole he climbed out.” He added before kissing her again.

 

 

 

 


	16. Call Me Irresponsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai takes off......... you'll just have to read ;)

_**XVI.** _

_So, call me unpredictable_  
_Tell me I'm impractical_  
_Rainbows, I'm inclined to pursue_  
  
_Call me irresponsible_  
_Yes, I'm unreliable_  
_But it's undeniably true_  
_That I'm irresponsibly mad for you_

 

 

 

“Nikolai!! Are you home??!” she yelled through the corridors of the big house.

“In here!” he yelled back, from his room. She paused on the stairs, unsure it was safe to wander in there.

“No. I’ll just wait for you in… the kitchen!” yes, it was a safe place. Or so she thought.

 

“I’m here Alina my dear!” he sang as he entered the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the sight. Nikolai was naked. With just a tiny white towel covering his parts. But naked.

“So…” he continued, leaning on the counter “What is it?”

“I… first I’m gonna need you to take care of your attire.” She said, blushing hard at the sight of his muscled body. Damn… She wanted to feel it all.

“Oh? Ok” he said. And then the towel was gone.

“NIKOLAI!” she screamed before turning away. Damndamndamnhelookstoogooddamndamndamn.

“What’s the matter? You did tell me to—“

“Shut up you idiot. I came here to talk with you and you do that!”

“Talk about what?”

Us. She wanted to say it, before. Now she couldn’t think at all.

“Alina…” he sang under his breath, close to her ear. “Tell meee” And then to her dismay, he placed a kiss on her neck. Oh boy…

“ImsorrybutIreallyhaveotgowelltalkaboutitlaterwhenyouredressedok? Bye!” she rambled before dashing out the door.

 

Nikolai stood there, chuckling to himself. “You’re adorable when you blush” he said before he returned to his room.

 

 

 

 


	17. I've Been Waiting For This Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All together now: LETS PUNCH MAL!

_**XVII.** _

 

_For a thousand years through a million tears_  
_With a hungry heart, every day apart_  
_I’ve been waiting for this night, I've been waiting for this night_  
  
_When I see your smile and your beautiful eyes_  
_I get lost in time, now I know that I’ve_  
_I’ve been waiting for this night, I’ve been waiting for this night_

 

 

 

 

“So… why did I have to punch that guy?” Nikolai Lantsov, the most desirable bachelor on campus, asked her.

“I… Well... Hum…” Alina was at a loss. Why? She could have easily have hidden in the bathroom. But instead she went straight to the party host and asked him to punch her ex who was trying to paw her.

Nikolai promptly agreed and punched Mal straight on the nose. Her ex fled the party before anyone could notice what had happened.

Now here they were, in his pool house kitchen, Alina tending to Nikolai’s wounded fist.

“I was tired of hiding. And Mal wouldn’t take a no. And I don’t know… I panicked and thought you might want any uninvited guests to leave the party and there!” she flinched at her poor grammar before dumping the cloth back in the cold water, blood dying it pink.

“There.” He sucked in a breath when she cleaned his hand again.

“Oh! Sorry!”

“Nah. I’m fine. It’s not every day that I get to save a beautiful damsel in distress from the big bad wolf.” He said, with a devilish and too attractive smile. “But… I could use a thank you...” he said, his voice husky, “maybe with a kiss?”

Her eyes sparkled with an idea and briefly locked on his perfect and very kissable lips.

“Okay…” she said, before picking up his wounded had and placing a quick peck on it, “Thanks!”

And she was gone, leaving behind a very bewildered Nikolai.

 

 

 

 


	18. Catch Me

_**XVIII.** _

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

 

 

 

 

 

“Will you put me down?”

“No.”

“I’m fine! It’s just a sprained ankle!” she said, trashing in Nikolai’s arms.

“Exactly! It could get swollen and worse.” he explained, not missing a step.

She huffed in annoyance. Mostly out of being too close to Nikolai. Or not close enough. Alina had really wanted to kiss him, but instead slipped on the icy rocks and sprained an ankle. How’s that for sexy?

Now here she was, getting carried back to their bungalow. Where nothing romantic was going to happen. Because it was crowded with all his other guests.

“Calm down, sunshine. We’ll be there soon enough.” He said, a smug smile on his face.

“What if I don’t want to go back?”

“Why not?” he stopped.

“Because! I wanted to stay outside! Alone! With you!” she said through gritted teeth.

A blonde eyebrow shot up, his smile growing wider, “With me? Now, why’s that?”

She blushed, having said too much and simply looked the other way.

“Alinaaaa…” he nuzzled in her neck and a moan escaped her lips, “Did you just moan?”

“No!”

“You did!”

“NO!”

“Admit it!”

“NO—” he kissed her, cutting out her lie. His expert lips goaded her into kissing back and soon enough her hands were on his neck, holding him close. Her tongue played with his and a familiar warmth spread through her body.

She could feel his smug smile against her lips, but she didn’t mind it. After all, she did get that kiss.

 

 

 

 


	19. Lightweight

_**XIX.** _

_The slightest words you said_  
_Have all gone to my head_  
_I hear angels sing in your voice_  
_When you pull me close_  
_Feelings I’ve never known_  
_They mean everything_  
_And leave me no choice_  
  
_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can’t even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

 

 

 

 

Genya’s kid was a little evil genius. She’d gotten Alina and Nikolai to play house with her.

Not only that. They were supposed to be all lovey-dovey! Hah! As if Alina could… well... who was she kidding? She WANTED to be all lovey-dovey with him, but he was soooo insufferable!

“Alina, love, Kasia wants us to kiss.” Nikolai breathed on her ear and her body buzzed with excitement. Oh boy…

“I don’t think we should… She’s too young to see… stuff!” she hissed, blushing like a ripe tomato. Nikolai just chuckled before shaking his head.

Then he cupped her face and kissed her. She was too startled at first, but when he made to pull back she pulled him in and kissed him back. Feverishly.

She didn’t know how long they’d been kissing, only that when her lungs cried out for air she had to stop. Nikolai was a dishevelled mess, but a happy and smug one.

And somewhere in the distance, Kasia was ew-ing at them.

Oh no!

She pulled away, speaking too fast, “weshouldnthavedonethisweshouldnthavedonethis!”

Nikolai laughed heartily before holding her shoulders, “Calm down, love. Kid’s fine!”

“BUT I’M NOT!” a blond eyebrow shot up, knowingly.

“I gotta go!” she said, rushing away before Nikolai could do or say anything else. She’d given him already too many clues. TOO MANY.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this song is super fluffy, listen to it.


	20. Haven't Met You Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out Nikolai giving Alina palm kisses is incredibly sensual D:

_**XX.** _

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_   
_I came up with a million excuses_   
_I thought, I thought of every possibility_   
  
_And I know some day that it’ll all turn out_   
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_   
_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get_   
_I just haven't met you yet_

 

 

 

 

She wanted to kill the man.

Because of this… blonde idiot, she was now dripping wet.

And there he was, splashing around. Laughing out loud.

“A little warning would have been nice, you… you buffoon!” she snarled, trying to get out of the pond.

A ruined vintage bicycle lied in the water.

The stranger had come rushing down the road, tumbled into Alina as she crossed the road and taken them swimming into the pond. Not Alina’s idea of fun.

“Calm down, love. It’s just water. The villa is just ahead, you can go and change.”

“Calm down? LOVE? Who do you think you are?” she hissed stomping her way to him.

“Nikolai Lantsov at your service”, he said, flashing his most charming smile. Her stomach flipped unexpectedly.

“Like that… gives you an excuse to call me ‘love’”

“I don’t know your name… so…” he said, silently asking for it.

“It’s Alina. Starkov. And I’d appreciate if you at least helped me out of this hole.”

“But of course!” Nikolai moved away and helped her. “There. Out of the pond.”

“Yeah… Thanks…” she mumbled. He was still holding her hand… “Can I… have my hand back?”

“Certainly! But first…” he lifted her hand, holding it gently, to his lips. He kissed her palm briefly, sending unexpected jolts of electricity through her body. “I must say, it was a fine pleasure to meet you, Miss Starkov.” He added before stepping aside.

She ran to the house, her heart beating too fast.

 

 

 

 


	21. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina's reading something she doesn't want Nikolai to see... hmmmmm

_**XXI.** _

_I was doing just fine_   
_'Til you messed with my mind_   
_Why'd you have to be so perfect?_   
_Now you're stuck in my head_   
_I'm losing sleep over it_   
_I don't know how to be objective_   
  
_Having trouble staying focused_   
_Can't pretend that I don't notice_   
_How you make me feel inside_

 

 

 

“Whatcha reading Alina?”

She whirled around and found Nikolai leaning on the door frame, so casual, as if this was his room, not hers.

She quickly tucked the book behind her back, not wanting him to learn about her reading guilty pleasure. He’d never let her hear the end of it.

“Book? What book?” she said, feigning ignorance. But Nikolai’s eyes just sparkled in mischief and a moment later he was walking her way.

Alina jumped to her feet and rushed to the other side of the room.

Nikolai laughed loudly, “Are you really running away from me?”

She shot him a deadly look but he shrugged it off and kept on walking. The wall of her room stopped her and with dread she realised there was no escape now. She looked in panic to Nikolai. He flashed a wolfish smile.

A second later he was in front of her, just a breath away. Her heart thumped in a frenzy.

“Now… Why are you so intent on keeping that away from me?” he said, husky and tempting.

Alina almost sighed, but her mind stayed clear and she held her ground. Silently.

Nikolai closed in until his lips were hovering on hers, “I _will_ find out.”

And then he pecked her cheek. She froze under the chaste kiss and before she could react, Nikolai was stealing the book away.

He looked at the title, chuckled and kissed her other cheek before walking out, “We’ll have to try this one day!”

 

 

 

 


	22. Give Me Some Of Those Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* an angsty drabble? yes, it has happened.

_**XXII.** _

_Give me some of that hurt_  
_Give me some of your pain_  
 _Give me some of those tears you hide away_  
 _Give me something real_  
 _I don't mind the cost_  
 _Something I can save before it's lost_  
 _Cause not everything, not every pain stops_

 

 

 

The shadows were coming. Howling. Biting. Stinging. Burning.

She screamed in fear and pain. She would die. She would—

“Alina!” Nikolai shook her awake. For a second, the nightmare still felt real, but then she took in her surroundings and her company. She was safe. She would live.

Tears welled up in her eyes, “I… I thought I was going to die…” she whimpered.

Nikolai pulled her into his embrace, holding her close. “Shhh… Don’t worry Alina. It’s fine. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you. Shh…” he kissed the crown of her head, briefly interrupting his reassuring words.

Alina clung to him, as if he was the only safe and real thing in the world. She was shaking in fear and he held her even closer, kissing her head again and again. “You’re ok Alina. You’re ok. You’re ok.”

She felt sleep coming back for her. Terror crept in.

“Stay with me. I… don’t want to fall asleep alone. Can… you… hold me?” she begged, her voice a rough whisper.

Nikolai just nodded before lying down next to her. She curled in his arms and quickly fell asleep.

“Forever, Alina.” He whispered before kissing her head one last time.

 

 

 

 


	23. This Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innuendo songs ftw x)

_**XXIII.** _

_Somewhere in the world_  
_Someone's makin' love to this song right now_  
_Somewhere in the world_  
_Someone's makin' love to this song_  
_Somewhere on the earth_  
_Someone's driving home to this song right now_  
_Somewhere on the earth_  
_Someone's driving home to this song_

 

 

 

 

 

It was midnight. It was freakin’ midnight and someone was knocking on her door.

Saints help whomever decided to wake her up. They were going to be in such trouble.

“What the hell?!” she yelled upon opening the door and seeing who was the intruder.

Nikolai stood there in his finest suit with his finest smile. “Happy Birthday Alina!” he sang, his voice doing strange things to her. She grumbled, smothering down the feelings.

“Did you just wake me up to say ‘Happy Birthday’?” she demanded, her voice dripping with venom. He was going to die.

A deep chuckle left his smiling lips, “No.”

She was confused. Then why?

“I also have a gift for you.”

“A gift?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, then give it to me quick so I can go back to bed.” She put out a hand, demanding the gift.

“It’s not quite like that…” he started before taking her hand and pulling her in, “It’s something I have to do.” He finished, in a husky voice.

And then his lips were on hers. Soft, feather-like and warm. He tasted of chocolate. Saints…

A moan escaped her throat and then she pulled him into the house.

There was no way he had waken her up at this time of the night for just one kiss.

 

 

 

 


	24. Friday Night

_**XXIV.**_

_No no no nothings wrong with dreaming_  
_Go, go, go, you're dreaming all away_  
_One love, one life_  
_That’s enough to get you through the night_  
_Tomorrows gotta be a brighter day_

 

 

 

“How did I let you convince me to do this?” she hissed, lying low in the shadows.

“What? Visiting a haunted mansion after it closed is the best idea ever!” Nikolai whispered back, too giddy for the place.

Alina growled at her friend. He was nuts. And she was terrified. Haunted mansions always gave her the creeps.

A crack on the wood. Her hand instinctively looked for his.

“Scared, Alina dear?” he breathed in her ear.

She shivered, because it was cold, not because of his hot breath.

“No.”

“Ok. Come on, let’s go see next the room!” he pulled her with him and soon enough they were in…

“A closet?” she deadpanned.

“Cosy huh?”

“Seriously?”

“Shh… I saw a flashlight.” He whispered, pulling her closer, unnecessarily.

“No one’s coming. And we’re leaving!” she whispered back.

“Why?”

“This place is creepy!”

“Want me to hold you?”

“You’re already doing it!”

“Want me to… kiss you?”

“Now how would that solve the creepiness?” she countered, hiding away her nervousness over the offer. She did want him to kiss her, badly.

“It would help us relax” he explained, his voice suddenly too close.

She didn’t reply.

“Alina?”

“Huh…”

“Want me to kiss you?”

“Maybe…”

He chuckled before cupping her face with his hands and kissing her. First a chaste kiss. Then, well… There was nothing chaste to the following kisses. At al.

 

 

 

 


	25. Nothing Feels Like You

_**XXV.** _

_If I had everything, it wouldn't mean a thing_  
_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_  
_No matter what they say can't take my love away_  
_'Cause nothing feels like, nothing feels like you_  
  
_Baby even when we're miles apart_  
_You'll always stay inside my heart_  
_Let me tell you no one else will do_  
_'Cause baby nothing feels like you_

 

 

 

“Quick. Kiss me! It’s important!” Alina begged him as soon as she found him.

“What?” Nikolai was dumbfounded. Not that he didn’t want to oblige, but… It was usually the other way around.

“Come on! No time for explanations!” she insisted before pulling down his lapels and kissing him. Well, teeth-ing him. There were teeth first, her force hardly giving him time to pucker up.

“Ouch” he said before she pulled him in again, this time kissing him properly.

Her lips were greedy, nipping and pulling at him. Nikolai couldn’t do much more than moan and kiss in kind. He was starting to feel… aroused.

Before she could go any further, he stopped. “Wait. Why are we kissing?” his voice was hoarse.

Alina huffed and just looked around. After a moment of searching the crowd in the fair she finally turned to him and patted his chest. “No reason.”

“Like hell”

“Ok… my ex was here and I… needed to send a message.” She shrugged, blushing lightly.

Oh. Well, wasn’t that a downer?

“I see… So… you didn’t kiss me because you wanted to…” she blushed harder and her eyes focused on a specific button of his shirt. “Or was that just an excuse?” he asked, feeling a bit more confident when she didn’t say a thing.

“Nikolai—” she started but Nikolai didn’t wait and drunk her words as he took her face and kissed her. He didn’t care if there was an ex or not. Not really.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ex was obviously mal, duh.  
> also, happy 25th nikolina kiss!!


	26. U Make Me Wanna

_**XXVI.** _

_Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no._   
_They'll just get stronger if I see you again._   
_Baby I'm tired of being friends._   
_I wanna know if you feel the same_   
_And could you tell me do you feel my pain?_   
_Don't leave me in doubt._

 

 

 

Nikolai must run on Duracell batteries. He’d been talking about his newest invention for an hour now. Alina didn’t mind it, but after half an hour of technical talk she was growing drowsy.

“And when I get my hands on that new circuit David is working on this ship will run so much faster it’ll be the fast—” he didn’t get to finish.

Alina had grabbed his shirt in two fistfuls and pulled him down until she could kiss him. Her lips burned on his and for a moment Nikolai was unresponsive.

“You were talking too much.” She breathed when she broke the kiss. Nikolai’s eyes were shining with mirth and realisation hit her. He’d been doing it on purpose. The insufferable idiot!

“I knew you wanted me, Alina.” He breathed back.

Alina opened her mouth to complain but before she could even utter a word he was taking her mouth with his.

His tongue was greedy, gliding over hers with such an expertise that Alina couldn’t stop the moans that escaped her throat. She pulled his hair hard and Nikolai groaned. Out of pain or pleasure? Hard to say. She felt both angry and turned on, her body aching for more and more of his brilliant and lush lips.

“I do. I want you, Nikolai.” she finally said, her breath hot against his lips. Nikolai smiled before picking her up and taking her inside.

 

 

 

 


	27. Everything

_**XXVII.** _

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
_You're every song, and I sing along._  
_'Cause you're my everything._

 

 

 

“Ughhhhh…” Nikolai groaned, much like a zombie would, after finishing another chapter.

Alina side glanced him but remained silent.

Another zombie sound.

Another page turned.

Another zombie sound. With a hand on her knee.

She tried to turn another page, but his devilish hand was slowly snaking upwards.

“Nikolai!” she complained, closing the book rather violently.

“Yes?” he asked, too innocent acting.

“We’re studying. Remember?”

“But we’ve been here for almost three hours. Haven’t we studied enough yet?”

“I just have this more chapter to read.” She said, trying to go back to her reading, but he squeezed her thigh and she let out a yelp.

“Nikolai!” she hissed. He smiled innocently at her. “If I agree to ONE kiss, will you let me finish this chapter?”

Nikolai pretended to be deep in thought, hand on his chin, for a while. “One snog-fest on that couch.”

“Snogging? You know where that always leads.” She deadpanned, in spite of the warmth spreading through her.

“Even better!”

“No.”

“Ok… How about we kiss, I let you finish and then we snog?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She puffed a defeated breath.

“ONE. KISS. LIPS. ONLY.” She stressed every word before she held his face and kissed him. Nikolai purred in delight with the kiss. She couldn’t help but moan in reply. Her insufferable boyfriend was… insufferable.

 

 

 

 


	28. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

_**XXVIII.** _

_I'm only up when you're not down._   
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._   
_It's like no matter what I do._   
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_   
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._   
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

 

 

 

“Nikolai!” she yelled as soon as her friend snatched the book away from her. “Give it back!”

“Nope!” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“Nikolai…” she growled, stepping closer, only for him to run away.

“Nah!

“Give the book back!”

“Come over here and make me.” He said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Oh. _You’re on_.

Faster than lightning, Alina was sprinting to him. Before he could take a step she tackled Nikolai to the fluffy grass. The book slipped away, but before she could get up, Nikolai rolled the two around until he was pinning her down.

“This… is much… better.” He said, a proud smile on his face.

“Niko—” she started, only to have her words cut by his lips on hers.

“I love it when you’re mad” he said, husky voice, when he broke the kiss. And then he kissed her again.

Alina teased him with her tongue, moaning when his lips parted for her. Her hands moved through his soft and wet hair, pulling it and grazing on his scalp. Nikolai couldn’t stop groaning. His sneaky hands were on her hips, fingers locked on the strings of her bikini. _Oh_ …

She rolled her hips, teasing him.

Then, just as Nikolai’s hands started to relieve her of her briefs, Alina pushed him into the pool, now closer than before.

When he resurfaced, she already had her book, “I told you, not before I’m done with this chapter.” She smirked and then went back to her original spot.

 

 

 

 


	29. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royals AU ~*

_**XXIX.** _

_There I was again tonight_   
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_   
_Same old tired lonely place_   
  
_Walls of insincerity,_   
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_   
_Vanished when I saw your face_   
  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

 

 

 

The ball was… yet another ball…

Princess Alina was bored out of her mind, switching from typical suitor to typical suitor. All looked the same, all said the same, all looked AT HER the same. A path to become king…

“May I have this dance?” a smooth voice spoke, clear and fresh like the sea… She turned to it and saw the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. Blonde, hazel eyed… Saints…

“I… Yes…”

“Lovely ball, huh?” the blonde said as they danced.

“Yeah…”

“Hate it much?” he teased, the ghost of a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Yes” she growled.

Her partner chuckled, “Thank the gods I came for you, hum?” now the smile was evident.

She rolled her eyes. Of course the handsome prince had to have a flaw… ego.

“Don’t worry, I’m great company. And I’m not looking for a kingdom, I already have my own.” He added, his honesty making her smile.

“You better…” she threatened. His eyes shone, happily.

 

They danced the whole night away and Alina couldn’t be happier… But then, he had to leave.

The night was quiet as he pulled her hand and kissed her knuckles, “I hope to see you again, my dear Alina…”

“I hope to see you again too… Nikolai…” she breathed, the kiss sending waves of electricity through her blood.

_Nikolai…_

 

 

 

 


	30. Do Ya

_**XXX.** _

_I'm making a list of the things that I miss_   
_Whenever we're far apart_   
_The way that you kiss_   
_The taste of your lips_   
_I'm telling you from the heart_   
_Coz baby I just wanna know_   
  
_Do ya do ya do ya love me_   
_Do ya feel it in your bones?_   
_Do ya do ya dream about me_   
_Oh when you're sleeping on your own_

 

 

 

She was drunk. No, not drunk. Alina didn’t get drunk… But she was tipsy… And so was Nikolai…

As they stumbled out of the elevator, their old neighbour had once more forgotten to not put the trash bags in front of the metal box, Alina giggled loudly, the extra alcohol helping.

“I love it when you giggle, ‘Lina…” Nikolai purred, walking up to her. His steps were steady, as if they hadn’t just laughed at tripping over trash bags.

“Don’t call me that… _Niko_ …” she teased, her hand looking for the keys. He hated that nickname.

“Alina…” Nikolai whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her back. He then turned her around gently and placed a hand right next to her head. The other hand was languid as it stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes, savouring his touch.

Then… she felt his lips on hers, on small kiss, before he pulled away. Alina opened her eyes, planning to demand more than that, but instead, she pulled him in, her kiss hungry, ready to devour Nikolai, right then and there.

“It’s about… damn… time…” she gasped between kisses, a hand on his neck, another on the keys, desperate to open the door.

They had been dancing around the issue for far too long. Tonight they were finally taking care of their unresolved sexual and romantic tension. _Finally_.

 

 

 

 


	31. Your Love

_**XXXI.** _

_Deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion, it's all I need_  
_You pull me close and there's no way that I can describe_  
 _What your love make me feel like, oh_  
 _Your love make me feel like, oh_  
 _Your love make me feel like, oh_  
 _Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
 _That's what your love make me feel like, oh_

 

 

 

“Alina… I need you…” Nikolai whispered, his breath hot against her lips.

How had they gotten so close? Oh… yes… the rush of kicking a burglar’s butt…

They were a winning team weren’t they?

And now… Saints… Nikolai had gone ahead and said those words. And her brain was turning into mush with just the short distance between her mouth and his. Her body was heating up, expectation taking over it.

“I… I need you too…” she finally let out. Not even a heartbeat had passed before Nikolai had a hand on her neck pulling her in for a kiss. His lips glided over hers with a feverish thirst, calling out moans and gasps from her. Their tongues danced and fought for territory. Nikolai moaned as Alina’s hands ravished on his hair.

After what felt like a lifetime, the kiss was finally broken, the two gasping for air. Just a second ago it hadn’t felt like a necessity, but now… it did, sadly.

Alina tried to steady her breathing and her heart, her eyes still closed as she stood there in his arms, dazed beyond comprehension.

Nikolai pressed their foreheads together and for a moment they stood like that, quiet, breathless, eyes closed.

“That was… woah…” he finally let out, making Alina chuckle.

“Didn’t know I could get you speechless, Mr Lantsov…” she teased.

“That’s how bad I have it for you, Starkov…” he replied.

“Good.” She said, before opening her eyes and leaning in for another kiss.

 

 

 

 


	32. Won't Stop

_**XXXII.** _

_Now i stared at you_  
_From across the room_  
_Until both my eyes were faded_  
_I was in a rush_  
_I was out of luck_  
_Now I'm so glad that I waited_  
_Well you were almost there_  
_Almost mine...yeah_  
_They say love ain't fair_  
_But I'm doing fine..._

 

 

 

She wanted to kiss him. No. Punch him. Alina wanted to punch Nikolai. That was it. Right?

That was exactly why she had pulled him inside an empty dark room. To punch the living daylights out of him. How dare he suggest she might… might… have romantic feelings for him? In front of the whole court. Sure, he had whispered it, but servants serving wine had quickly spread those words.

Maybe dragging the King away from the party hadn’t been such a good idea. She could feel the rumours spreading.

“Alina, you look adorable when planning my demise.” He breathed, far closer than expected.

“You won’t think me adorable when you’re dead.” She hissed. “Spreading lies…”

He chuckled, “I never lie. Especially to you or about you.” There was an intensity in his voice that shook her.

“Why?”

“It’s painfully obvious. To everyone but you, it seems.” She felt his breath getting closer. Was he going to..? “I still want to kiss you.” He confessed.

“Oh…”

“Is that a yes or…?”

“You tell me. Am I thinking of you or not?” it was a silly dare, but she didn’t want to admit having him so close felt good, not yet.

He pressed his forehead to hers, “I think you are. But maybe it’s because I’m biased. With me thinking of you all the time.”

And then he kissed her. A soft, long, mind-numbing kiss. Alina sighed and pulled him closer, a smile at the corner of her lips.

 

 

 

 


	33. Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the drabble that inspired me to write [Redamantia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8307538) ;)

_**XXXIII.** _

_You and I were meant to be, ain't no doubt about it no way to hide that sort of thing_   
_Now I'm waiting for something better ain't nothing better worth imagining_   
_I, I keep on running I'm building bridges that I know you never wanted_   
_Look for my heart you stole it away_   
_Now I'll never sing the road that I could take_

 

 

 

What was she thinking? She wasn’t. Or maybe she was. Didn’t matter.

Things with Mal had died sooner than she expected. His jealousy over her friendship with Nikolai the final nail.

It had been almost two months since he left and now here she was, on the darkened foyer of the orphanage, kissing Nikolai like there was no tomorrow.

He pulled away, “No… Alina… we shouldn’t… You and—” she interrupted his speech with another passionate kiss.

“There’s. No me. And. Mal. Not. Anymore.” She explained between kisses, her hands removing layers of clothing off of Nikolai’s body.

He let out a loud moan when she pulled on his earlobe and Alina giggled satisfied.

“Are you sure Alina?” he insisted, his hands dying to undress her but staying on her hair. Saints, how had she been so blind about Nikolai? About her feelings?

“Positive” she breathed against his lips. “You’re the only one I can think about anyway” she added with a playful smirk before pulling away, a hand holding his, and walking up the stairs.

Nikolai bit his lip, his doubts crumbling away one by one with every step he took after her. This was really happening… Not another dream. This was real. Alina had called him. Alina wanted him.

 

* * *

 

“I… love you, Alina…” he said much later, as she curled up in his arms. She hummed happily before falling asleep.

Nikolai smiled, there was no rush, not anymore…

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Parachute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secretly dating au ;D

_**XXXIV.** _

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_   
_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound_   
_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_   
_They want to see us fall they want to see us fall_   
  
_I don't need a parachute_   
_Baby, if I've got you_   
_Baby, if I've got you_   
_I don't need a parachute_   
_You're gonna catch me_   
_You're gonna catch if I fall_   
_Down, down, down_

 

 

 

It was her decision.

Keep it secret.

It’s not like they were actually dating… They went on dates, they slept together, they… lived together… Ok, so yes, they were dating… But no one knew. Alina didn’t want to deal with the baggage of dating the heir of a great fortune, so it was decided she’d simply date Nikolai, no baggage attached.

Nikolai…

“So… Nikolai’s free?” what? Alina turned to the girl talking, Ruby, was it?

“Is he seeing anyone?”

“Huh… No…” she automatically replied.

“Cool!” the girl said happily before turning away and going up to Nikolai.

Was she… Was she leaning on him? Flirting?

Something snapped inside of Alina. She got up. She walked up to Nikolai and the girl, who was trying to get her hands on his… butt. Oh. How dare she?

“Alina?” Nikolai looked up from the fawning girl, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Enough is enough.” She said before pushing away the girl and grabbing Nikolai’s shirt.

She kissed him, full on the mouth.

Her hands went up to his neck and Nikolai quickly circled her waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together.

“Are you…?” he asked, when they resurfaced for air.

“Yes. I love you. That should be enough to face anything.” She said, eyes locked on his. Nikolai smiled then, a happy and earnest smile.

“I love you too, Alina.” And then he kissed her.

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red lip classic thing line made me do this :3

_**XXXV.** _

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_   
_And I got that red lip classic thing that you like_   
_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_   
_'Cause we never go out of style_   
_We never go out of style_

 

 

 

She was speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear a thing. His eyes were locked on those lips of hers, so red, so luscious, so velvety… So unlike the colourless strawberry flavoured lip-gloss she always wore. At first he’d been surprised and unsure if it was her idea, but she looked incredible with it and now all he could think about was to kiss her senseless, smudging that blood red all over his own lips as he kissed her thoroughly. He licked his lower lip in a silly attempt to quench the thirst that was building deep inside him.

“Nikolai? Are you even listening?” Alina interrupted his private endeavours, her voice slightly annoyed over his distracted self.

“I’m sorry, sunshine. I was… distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

His eyes locked on her lips again and he licked his lips once more, hungrier than ever. Alina’s eyes followed the tip of his tongue and her eyes sparkled with realisation. “Nikolai…” she started, but her voice was soon locked away as his lips crashed on hers, his teeth capturing that alluring blood red shade. A moan escaped, from whom it was hard to tell, but the kiss soon deepened and Alina quickly forgot whatever it was she was discussing with her boyfriend. This was much more interesting.

 

Zoya was right. Guys _love_ the red lips.

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Accidentally In Love

_**XXXVI.** _

_So I said I'm a snowball running_   
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_   
_Melting under blue skies_   
_Belting out sunlight_   
_Shimmering love_

 

 

 

Alina’s most recent habit was that of stealing one of Nikolai’s warmest and fluffiest sweaters whenever he wasn’t home and the days were simply too long and cold. Her best friend and flatmate didn’t know of her habit, though. Which was fine by her. As long as he didn’t get any crazy ideas over her liking him as more than friends.

Which she did. Crazily.

But no need for the insufferable idiot to know.

She purred in delight and sat down, her tiny frame enveloped by the oversized navy blue sweater. It was extremely comfortable and warm. And smelled of him. Sea and wood.

“What’s that you’re wearing, Alina dearest?” he called from behind and Alina nearly fell off the sofa.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” she said and Nikolai just smiled and eyed her top to bottom.

“Looks good on you.” A blush tinged her cheeks. “That looks good too.” He added and closed the distance between the two.

Nikolai tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and asked, “Now, why do you keep using my sweaters?”

She gasped, “How--?”

“I just do.” Nikolai stepped closer, “Do you miss me that much?”

Alina gulped but kept quiet.

Another step, “Do you like me that much?” he breathed.

Her knees grew weak and she was forced to nod once, “Maybe.”

Somehow, his hands were now surrounding her waist. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

Saints. “Do you want to?” she dared.

His reply?

His lips pressed on hers.

 

 

 

 


	37. Island In The Sun

_**XXXVII.** _

_When you're on a holiday_   
_You can't find the words to say_   
_All the things that come to you_   
_And I wanna feel it too_   
  
_On an island in the sun_   
_We'll be playing and having fun_   
_And it makes me feel so fine_   
_I can't control my brain_

 

 

 

She shouldn’t have done that. She shouldn’t have!

Now… Now Alina had to deal with the fact that her lips were on fire, all because she’d kissed Nikolai’s cheek. All because he’d taken her to the beach on her birthday. Who does that?

Nikolai skipped on the water, jeans rolled up, joyful smile on his lips.

“Having fun, Alina?”

She nodded, though remained standing still.

Nikolai rushed to her, “You look shocked. My legs aren’t _that_ beautiful!” he teased.

“I… I’m just… Surprised.”

“With what?”

“This. The beach. The kiss!” she blurted, instantly regretting doing so when he flashed a smirk.

“A kiss on the cheek and you stay like that? Imagine if _I_ was the one giving it! Or better…” he stepped closer and whispered, “A kiss on the _lips_.”

Her eyes wandered to his lips, pink and lush and perfect. Just the night before she’d dreamed of kissing him. How would it feel like? What did he taste like? Would he moan? Would _she_ moan?

“Alina?” the temperature rose up with him so close, her heart jumped into a frantic rhythm.

She wet her lips once, enough to have Nikolai’s focus waver from her eyes. Then, before she could chicken out, Alina stepped on her tippy toes, grabbed his collar, and pressed her lips to his.

A giggle escaped her throat, the sound quickly drowned by Nikolai’s moan. So, Nikolai _did_ moan. Interesting. Very, very interesting.

 

 

 

 


	38. Outlaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to gaia for the song rec <3

_**XXXVIII.** _

_Run, run like the devil's behind us_   
_Run to where no one can find us_   
_Be my accomplice to my crime_   
_Oh baby_   
_Run, run cause we're guilty as sin_   
_Run cause we know we won't win_   
_We know together we kill time_

 

 

 

“All you have to do is to pretend to be newlyweds. Very much in love newlyweds.” That was the mission. Be a couple on honeymoon, recover valuable information, get the bad guy. Nothing too hard.

Except for _one_ thing.

Alina’s heart beating fast whenever she referred to Nikolai as her husband. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach whenever they held hands or when he kissed her cheek. This was no ordinary mission.

It was a test to her limits. And she was dancing dangerously close to them.

 

The singer’s voice carried through the room as Alina and Nikolai kept an eye on their target. The Shu Han criminals sat two tables away.

Nikolai leaned in, “Think we should defy the rules and dance just to get a bit closer?”

She ignored the way his breath made her eyes roll in ecstasy, “Too obvious, you doofus.”

“We just need some key words and the deed will be done, Alina dear.” Saints, why did he have to say _that_?

Nikolai made a sound, “Huh, they’re looking at us.” Indeed they were, and it was no casual glance. They suspected them.

“What now?”

“Can’t let them figure out, sunshine.”

_Sunshine_. That was it, no more holding back. In one swift move, Alina grabbed his face and kissed him, soundly. Nikolai didn’t wait and quickly kissed her back. By the time they resurfaced for air, the Shu had completely forgotten about them and the two spies sported the silliest grins ever.

 

 

 

 


	39. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative r+r scene in the sand skiff <3

_**XXXIX.** _

_I know that the bridges that I've burned_  
_Along the way_  
_Have left me with these walls and these scars_  
_That won't go away_  
_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_  
_Until you came_  
  
_So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_  
_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_  
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_  
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

 

 

 

Her throat felt like sand paper but she still forced his name out of her lips, “Nikolai…”

Loss of blood threatened to take her under, her eyelids drooping, but she called again, her voice a bit louder now. Raspier too.

Someone moved by her side. Mal. But she snatched her hand away from him as soon as she heard Tolya call for the prince.

A moment later, he kneeled by her side. Through slits, she noticed he was in a terrible shape and said just so.

Nikolai smiled, “Still damnably handsome, though.” He sounded tired.

“Are you all right?” she croaked, eyes fully closed now.

“As good as someone who fell from the sky.” She searched for his hand and Nikolai quickly caught hers. His skin felt rough, crisscrossed with scars. “Rest, Alina. You’re worse than me.” He joked, half-heartedly. She could sense worry in his voice.

Alina forced a smirk, “You wish.” The world began to slip away, “Don’t go. Don’t leave, Nikolai…” she was begging, but who cared? “Please stay with me.”

His grip on her hand tightened for a heartbeat. Then, he lifted it up and placed a soft kiss on her palm, “Always, Alina. Always.” He whispered and kissed her palm again, this time a longer kiss, warm, soft, like a promise burning on her skin.

Sleep finally won the battle and took her away, her mind holding on to his final word, _always_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of the irony of certain things in the song, but overall the whole mood of it it's so perfect for them and this drabble <3


	40. Kidnap My Heart

_**XL.** _

_Kidnap my heart_   
_And take me with you_   
_Kidnap my heart_   
_Make my dreams come true_   
_Take me away_   
_Cause falling in love ain't very far_   
_Not far from the start_   
_Kidnap my heart._

 

 

 

It was the most horrible thing she’d ever made. It deserved to be thrown in the fire.

“Hey hey hey! What are you doing with that?” Nikolai held her hand, in it an ugly mess of a sweater aimed at the fireplace.

She groaned, “Ridding the world of this mess.”

His hazel eyes fell on the sweater, “Is this the sweater you were knitting?”

Alina closed her mouth.

A smirk formed on his lips, “Now, why would you burn it? It’s gorgeous!”

“Stop lying. You know it’s horrible.”

Nikolai tskd and yanked it from her hand, quickly shoving his head through the fabric. Red, white, yellow and purple threads hugged his body in abstract shapes that looked like the drawing of an angry two year old baby. The colours were terribly mixed and the patterns obviously miss-knitted. Yet, the King sported the proudest smile in the world.

Alina glared for a full minute before she spoke, “Please take that off. It’s horrible and I shouldn’t have tried knitting.”

“I think it’s quite artistic. And it brings out my eyes.” Nikolai puffed his chest and surveyed his outfit in the nearest mirror, “Plus, _you_ made it. It’s impossible for anything you do to be horrible.”

She bristled, “I thought there was no impossible, Nikolai.”

He winked, “You’re an exception, Alina dearest.” Then, he bent down and stole her air as he pecked her lips, “Meet you in the throne room.” He breathed. And left, taking with him her heart.

 

 

 

 


	41. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crown prince in disguise meets painter AU

_**XLI.** _

_Say you'll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_  
_Wildest dreams_

 

 

 

It was the last night of the Os Alta festival. The last night to dance, sing, eat, kiss. And Alina Starkov, a simple painter, felt like dying. For ten nights she’d danced with no one but the mysterious fox-masked Sturmhond. His hazel eyes had caught her attention the first night, though he wouldn’t get to dance with her until the end of the second. Her first impression of the man hadn’t been… very positive. But soon he melted her walls with his contagious smile.

“I don’t want the festival to end, Alina.” He whispered before kissing the shell of her ear, “Going back to reality will be even worse now that I’ve met you.”

She bit her lip and moaned, “Do you have to leave Os Alta?”

He shook his head, “No. But I won’t be able to be with you, just… with you.”

Alina angled her face as he kissed her neck and breathed, “It doesn’t have to end.”

A bitter chuckle, “No. But you’ll hate me once I tell you who I really am.”

She froze, “What?”

The fox looked her in the eyes, “I’m not Sturmhond, Alina. I’m…” he gulped, “I’m Nikolai Lantsov, the crown prince.”

She blinked, “The… Oh.” Reality dawned on her. He was right, she hated. But, surprisingly, not _him_. It was the sea that now settled between them that she hated. “But… I… You…”

He pressed his lips to hers, “I know. We’ll find a way, my love.” Another kiss, “We’ll be together.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the mistake of developing more on this AU........ D:


	42. Crazy Over You

_**XLII.** _

_You got me_   
_You caught me_   
_I'm not complaining_   
_Lock me up_   
_Throw away the key_   
_You did it_   
_I'm in and there's no escape_   
_And ..._   
_Can't you see that_   
  
_You have made a mess out of me_   
_Look how you knock me off of my feet_   
_I'm right when I wanna be_   
_Messed up like crazy over you_

 

 

 

Alina cried out in pain as her finger got stuck in the cabinet door. Her reflexes needed more work, she thought as a tear escaped her eye.

“Alina! Are you okay?” Nikolai burst into the kitchen, only to find her sitting on the floor, nursing her swollen finger. “Come here.” He helped her to the sink, where cool water was splashed on her finger. She hissed in pain, wishing it would just go away.

After a minute, the pain numbed and Nikolai dried her hand, “Better?” he asked.

But all Alina could think of was the way his skin brushed on hers, rough and warm, sending little jolts of electricity up her bloodstream.

“Alina?” He asked again, hazel eyes peering into hers.

She shook her head. Faked a hiss, “No, still hurts.”

He pressed his lips, deep in thought, “Ice?”

“No… It’ll hurt.” She whined.

Nikolai looked around, trying to find a way to help her.

“Maybe…” she tried, “You could… Hum…”

“Could what?”

She dropped her voice, “Kiss it all better?” Too obvious, yes, but certain to get Nikolai’s stamp of approval. He’d do it even worse. Perhaps even fake the injury.

Alina looked up just a bit, only to find a knowing smirk playing on those lips of his, “Kiss it better, huh?” He mused. Then, Nikolai brought her hand to his lips and planted a long, soft kiss on her finger. She bit down a moan. It was even better than simple touch.

 

 

 

 


	43. All I Want For Christmas Is You

_**XLIII.** _

_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you_   
_You, baby_   
  
_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_   
_I won't even wish for snow_   
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_   
_Underneath the mistletoe_

 

 

 

 

Nikolai Lantsov was a dead man.

“Come now Alina, glaring only makes you even more kissable.” His mischievous smirk teased her. As did the mistletoe hanging right over their heads.

“Did you really have to pretend you lost your mother’s RING?!” she seethed, furious for worrying the emerald had been lost forever. She loved it. It was a beautiful piece. And it was important for Nikolai!

He flinched, “Sorry, sunshine. But you kept avoiding me all night. Know anything about that?”

Her cheeks heated up, “No.” Yes. She’d seen the plant. She’d just chickened out whenever Nikolai was close by. For weeks she’d been wanting to kiss him, for real and not a feverish, quickly forgotten kiss.

A corner of his mouth tugged up, “Really?” He played with her hair and her heart raced, “Could it have anything to do with that one time I was really sick and kissed you?”

_He remembered?!_

“What?”

“I apologise for pretending to have forgotten it. But I didn’t want you to think I only want to kiss you when I’m dying.” His serious tone only increased the ridicule of those last words.

“You weren’t dying.” She deadpanned.

“Oh yes I was dying,” a pause, “to kiss you.”

Her lips formed a perfect O for a second before Nikolai smiled and brought her lips to his, finally getting that mistletoe kiss both had been wishing all night for.

Nikolai was a dead man. But at least he’d finally kissed her (again).

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a christmas themed drabble with easter just around the corner haha xD
> 
> comments/feedback/fangirling help keeping away the monsters under my bed!


	44. All About You

_**XLIV.** _

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew._   
_So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'_   
_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,_   
_Said, 'You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'_   
  
_And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to._   
_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

 

 

 

 

Music rang through the partially open balcony doors, curtains flowing softly in the night breeze.

After dancing with her so much that the court was already trading conspiratory whispers, Nikolai found himself leading Alina away from prying eyes. It wouldn’t help with the whispers, but he was too high on being so close to her to think rationally.

Her white hair cascaded on her back and his fingers itched to touch it. She turned to him, a bright smile on her lips. Saints, she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

“So, enjoying your birthday?” she asked.

Nikolai shrugged, “Not bad. No one died, that’s a plus.”

Alina rolled her eyes and leaned on the balcony, “Us dancing so much is giving everyone plenty of gossip material though.”

_She noticed_ , “I’m sorry about that.”

She smiled, “No you’re not.”

Silence settled as the two enjoyed the night air, cool on their heated cheeks. Nikolai’s hand was just a breath away from Alina. He craved to close that distance.

“Alina?”

“Yes?”

“Can I steal a kiss from you?”

Alina’s laughter was as wonderful as her smile, “Asking if you can steal something kind of takes away the stealing part.”

“But can I?”

The blush on her cheeks told him yes, but he needed words.

She bit her lip, “I suppose so. That would be nice.”

He took his time, cupped her cheek, held her close. Then, finally, he pulled her in for a kiss.

She tasted of sunshine. And happiness.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/feedback/fangirling help keeping the monsters of self doubt at bay <3


	45. Full Blown Love

_**XLV.** _

_We drive into the night_   
_Away from the life_   
_Bringing us down_   
_Oh_   
_We try_   
_Keeping it light_   
_But we can't deny_   
_We already know_   
_Oh_   
  
_This is full blown love_

 

 

 

 

Nikolai Lantsov usually had a very strong will. Unless the matter at hand was Alina. In that case, his will dwindled with every new close encounter. His will to not kiss her, that is.

Her lips were literally a head away from his and every time she licked them Nikolai felt like groaning at the top of his lungs. How had they gotten stuck in such a small place anyway? All he knew was that one second he was chatting with David, the next Alina was dragging him to the tiny broom closet.

“So, why are we here?” he asked.

That wicked tongue again. He wondered what she tasted like. Wine? No, _coffee_.

“I thought it was too crowded out there.” Weak answer, when there was an empty balcony just opposite the closet.

“Makes sense.” It didn’t.

A long pause followed, Nikolai still lost as to why they were in such a position. Such torturous position.

Then, “Are you going to kiss me? Or do I have to say please?” was she really saying _that_? In such a complaining tone?

“What?”

“Kiss me, dammit!” she said.

_No need to say it twice_. Nikolai cupped her face and kissed her. Alina circled his neck and moaned as his lips glided over hers, and his tongue searched for hers. He needed to know why this was happening. _Later_ , his heart said as the kiss, her moans and her wicked, touchy hands filled him to the brim with bright, warm, fuzzy feelings.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/feedback/fangirling is a sure way to keep me inspired <3


	46. The Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witness protection program au where the song is a lot softer than the scenario going on xD

_**XLVI.** _

_Love, give me your time_   
_And pour me more wine_   
_Set by the fire, we two_   
_And I'd give it all for you_

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to fall in love.

Nikolai was her handler and she a witness. It was strictly professional. But when they spent every hour of the day together… How professional could it stay? After weeks of pretending her feelings were just confused, Alina finally gave in and confronted Nikolai. He felt the same. They kissed. They spent a night together she would never forget. They started to date.

They got careless.

And the hitman looking for Alina Starkov found her, in the middle of Novyi Zem.

“Alina!” Nikolai breathed, his voice urgent.

“Is he coming?”

“Not yet, but we can’t stay here.” He paused and laced their hands together, “You have to go.”

“What?! No!” was he mad?!

“You’re the witness. You can’t die!” He pulled her closer, “Go to Tamar, you know where she is. She’ll help.” And then he gave her a kiss unlike all others. Long, urgent, filled with longing. A goodbye kiss.

Alina pushed him, “No, Nikolai! I can’t leave you, I love you!” his sad smile made her heart shrink.

“I love you too, sunshine. Which is why I can’t let anything happen to you.”

She shook her head. This was nonsense. She couldn’t flee. Not without him. She would stay and help. And get rid of the threat once and for all.

“Exactly.” She kissed him, “We’ll get him. Together.”

The shine in his eyes told her he wouldn’t fight her decision. They could do this. Together.

 

 

 

 


	47. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternative r+r scene right after nikolai saves them from those idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, this song is P-E-R-F-E-C-T for these two, there's not a line about it that doesn't fit them :')

_**XLVII.** _

_I'm mad at you_  
_For being so cute_  
_And changing my mood_  
_And altering my route_  
_What's wrong with you?_  
_You make me sick for being so perfect_  
_What did I do?_  
_What can I do, oh?_  
_And I wasn't trying_  
_To melt this heart of iron_  
_But the way you hold me makes the old me pass away_  
_And I would be lying_  
_If I said I wasn't scared to fall again_  
_But if you promise me you'll catch me_  
_Then it's okay_

 

 

 

 

All that time underground and still Alina hadn’t realised how much she’d missed Nikolai. Until he found them. Until they had a private chat and he supported her crazy idea and her crazy hair.

The night was quiet. And everyone was asleep. Except for Alina, who’d woken up with an unknown need.

“Can’t sleep?” Nikolai spoke from the helm.

She shook her head and walked to him, “Tired. But…”

“Too many thoughts?” He finished with an understanding smile. Saints, he knew her too well.

“And you?” she asked.

“The fresh air. I love it.” Nikolai closed his eyes as the night wind ruffled his hair and a look of pure freedom changed his features.

Before she could stop herself, she spoke, “I missed you.”

Alina bit her lip as Nikolai flashed a mischievous smirk, “I knew you liked me that much.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly, “Don’t be an ass.” But she lost her balance and somehow the two fell on top of a pile of ropes.

“And apparently you can’t keep your hands off me. Alina dearest, something you wanna say?” His eyes shined with mirth, his lips parted in a childish but adorable smirk. She wanted to hit him again, but their position made it impossible.

“You’re an idiot, Nikolai.”

He touched her cheek softly, “Maybe.” Then he brushed his thumb over her lips, raised his head and kissed the corner of her mouth. She froze. She burned.

That need, this was it.

His kiss.

 

 

 

 


	48. Be My Forever

_**XLVIII.** _

_We're on top of the world_   
_We're on top of the world_   
_Now darling, so don't let go_   
_Can I call you mine?_   
_So can I call you mine now, darling_   
_For a whole life time?_   
_My heart finally trusts my mind_   
_And I know somehow it's right_

 

 

 

Somehow, in the confusion of the crowd, they’d been pushed together and now they stood like this. Inches apart. All Alina had to do was to tilt her head up and she’d have a perfect view of Nikolai’s lips. She dared a look and her stomach fluttered.

She mentally reached out and shook herself, hard. What was she thinking? They were friends!

Sure, his lips were perfect and very kissable. And he was handsome. And hadn’t he confessed to want to kiss her?

No! They were friends. Currently standing too close for comfort. But friends still.

But didn’t friends fall in love every day? And kiss? Friendship and romance wasn’t mutually exclusive.

Nikolai leaned in and she caught her breath, leaning in as well. But just before they touched, someone bumped into them, sending the two apart. The person excused themselves and kept going, but the moment was gone now.

Or was it?

Hazel eyes captured her own, a silent question burning in them. The crowd pushed them together again and Alina almost thanked it before stumbling.

Nikolai caught her in his arms and flashed his devilish smirk, “Just admit you did that on purpose, Alina.”

She rolled her eyes, “Idiot”

His smirk grew, his hold tightened and before they could be interrupted again, Nikolai kissed her.

And it was wonderful. Magical even.

Whoever said friends couldn’t kiss had been stupid.

They certainly could kiss.

“You taste like heaven.” He mumbled between kisses. She moaned. He too tasted like heaven.

 

 

 

 


	49. My Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pirates AU, yes, you read it right ;)

_**XLIX.** _

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_   
_To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?_   
_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_   
_To rule the Country, baby, you and I?_   
  
_If you were my King, I would be your queen..._   
_If you were my King, I would be your queen..._

_Mystery deep in the royal heart_   
_Crying at night, I wanna be apart_   
_Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?_   
_Bet you one day you're gonna disappear_

 

 

 

Pirates. Twice in one day. Princess Alina simply didn’t have luck. To make it worse, they had attacked almost at the same time.

A pirate laid unconscious by her feet, while another, much cleaner and younger, stood a few paces away. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Seems like the princess doesn’t need any help.” He said.

“Obviously. And I’ll hit you just the same!” she threatened with her block of wood. The handsome pirate smirked.

“I just came to the rescue, but you took care of it.”

What? “You’re not here for me?” her eyebrows were drawn in confusion.

He shrugged, “Actually, I am. But now’s not the right time.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll give you a few days before coming after you.”

What a bastard, was he serious? “How about I hit you so hard you’ll forget your name?”

His smile grew, “Wonderful idea. But mine’s better. I’ll leave you alone, for now, if…” he stopped.

“If what?”

He got closer and breathed down her neck, “If you let me kiss you.”

“What? No!” letting a stranger kiss her? And a pirate on top of it? Absolutely not! She’d rather… oh damn it all, they could outrun his ship with luck. With a grimace, she nodded, “All right, _one_ kiss.”

She expected warm lips on her own, but instead she felt them on her temple. Soft, caring, _smirking_.

“Name’s Nikolai, by the way.” He said and before she could do or say anything, the pirate was gone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost over! wow, what a ride :')
> 
> comments/feedback/fangirling help me stay sane and spew more tales of love! <3


	50. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter <3
> 
> song title is the song that gave the title to the fic, I thought it would be poetic for the ending ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god... this is it... the final chapter!
> 
> oh boy, I hope you all enjoy it!!

_**L.** _

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_  
_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_  
_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_  
_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._  
  
_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

 

 

 

The night air was cool on their cheeks. His thumb drew circles on her knuckles, the gesture so soothing her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. They stopped by the waterline, cool sand slipping in through the cracks and holes in the shoes.

He drew her into his embrace and she buried her nose in the crook of his neck, savouring the warmth of his body.

“Wanna dance?” his words vibrated through her body up to her lips and curved them into a smile that could light up the night.

“There’s no music out here, Nikolai,” she answered, peeking up from under her lashes.

Nikolai reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, hazel eyes focused on her, “Who needs it?” he whispered just before kissing the corner of her mouth.

Then, he started to dance with her.

Laughter bubbled up her throat and Nikolai’s face cracked into the happiest smile she had ever seen. The silver moonlight gave him an almost unreal look, like a prince straight out of a fairytale.

“Are you happy, Alina?” he finally asked, after they’d been dancing under the stars for saints know how long.

She crashed into him and laced her hands around his neck, “More than I could have ever imagined,” and kissed him. It was like she’d been drowning and surfacing for air was to kiss Nikolai.

“I’m happy too,” he mumbled into the kiss, “my sunshine… my love…” an emerald glinted on her hand, “my beautiful queen.”

 

 

 

 

**✧ _〜_ ♡~ _So kiss me_ ~♡〜✧**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, this is it... this WAS it! the final chapter... all done and wrapped up...  
> I hope you all enjoyed this series. A huge thank you to all readers and especially to the commenters, y'all kept me going <3
> 
> An extra special thank you to Gaia and Cassie. Cassie for NOT calling me crazy for taking on this enterprise and Gaia for all the help with finding song recs during the final stretch. I can't begin putting into words how MUCH I appreciate the help and support you both gave me on this. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> okay, I can't delay this any longer... I had so much fun writing this. I came up with so many AUs and fic ideas! And all the secret sense of vindication over the ending that shall not be mentioned. This fic has also been with me for a long time so it has been with me through high and low ♡
> 
> all right, I'm off now.
> 
>  
> 
> one last time: thank you, from the bottom of my heart ♡


End file.
